Bailey
| tribes = | place = 11/18 | challenges = 7 | votesagainst = 5 | days = 12 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 11/24 | challenges2 = 4 | votesagainst2 = 7 | days2 = 28 | exiled2 = 4 }} Bailey is a contestant from and . An aggressive player in , Bailey found a Hidden Immunity Idol, but, unbeknownst to him, it was a decoy set by Jo. Rumors spread that Bailey was planning to target Sommer and Scarlet, resulting in his elimination. In , Bailey became the most powerful player in the game holding onto almost every Hidden Immunity Idol from Ghost Island at once. This also proved to be his undoing, as he was voted out shortly after the merge. Profile Survivor The Woods Bailey began on the dominant Cinderella tribe but that did not stop him from playing hard. Right out of the gate he was searching for Hidden Immunity Idols and actually found a fake one planted by Jo. Bailey also won a tribal challenge booster during the Witch's witch hunt. People were spreading rumors that Bailey was trying to target Scarlet and Sommer which is what led to his elimination. Voting History Ghost Island Bailey began in a comfortable position on the Tulagi tribe. He remained in the majority until the tribes swapped where he was a part of the Emil vote. He was able to convince Emil's closest ally, Shaina Nichole to flip on him in order to get his way. Throughout his time on the various versions of Tulagi, Bailey became close with Spencer. Bailey was on the outs soon there after but his game changed once he went to Ghost Island. He used his trips to this island to bond with Bongo, who had also been to the island. Bailey went to Ghost Island three times in a row at the merge and it painted a massive target on his back. Everyone knew he had plenty of materials up his sleeve. He acquired a half idol which he gave to Spencer to hold. Bailey also got a Super Idol and a normal idol. Bailey entrusted Spencer with all of this knowledge and Spencer used it perfectly to his advantage. Spencer spent several cycles setting up Bailey votes in order to flush his powers. Bailey continously skated by by having a decent support group. But his time was up when Bongo got his hands on a Super Idol Nullifier which could be played after a Super Idol was played. This is exactly what happened and Bailey's powers were null and void. He secretly handed them off to Spencer on his way out and became the third member of the jury. Voting History In Episode 10, Tinakula won the Immunity Challenge, forcing one of their members to be exiled to Ghost Island by random draw. Bailey was selected, granting him immunity from Tulagi's Tribal Council. In Episode 14, Bailey used a Hidden Immunity Idol, however Captain played the Idol Nullifier on Bailey, therefore nullifying his Idol. Trivia * Bailey was asked to return for , but declined. * Bailey is one of eight contestants to tie placements. The others are Adyum, Alex, Harry, and Stukov in , Jack B. in , and Ryan and Morgan in . References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:The Woods Contestants Category:Ghost Island Contestants Category:Ghost Island Jury Members Category:Cinderella Tribe Category:Tulagi Tribe Category:Tilapia Tribe Category:11th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: The Woods Category:Survivor: Ghost Island